The One That Got Away
by RainbowUnicornShiz
Summary: This is a story about the sexiest man in Panem. You will probably be thinking it is a story of love and happiness. But remember. Finnick had a past. He was sold off to the highest bidder to save his family. He never took notice of the girls, until one night. Until he met her. This is the story of the one that got away.
1. Finnick Odair: 19 Years Old

I was in the Capitol for the Hunger Games, mentoring another pair of Tributes, when I received an invitation. _Not another stupid party!_ I sighed as I opened it. I knew what it meant. President Snow had another line up of ladies that wanted a piece of me. However, it wasn't what I expected. I was invited to an annual anonymous masquerade party which was held for the elite citizens of Panem and the Capitol. Only the lucky were chosen to attend, but you were sworn to secrecy if you were to attend as it "upholds the allure and mystery of the ball". I heard rumours about this ball during my visit, about what happened. Obviously, they knew it was soon approaching but no one knew exactly what went on and why it was so secretive, so they turned to gossiping. Some said it was an evening of dancing and drinking with an end which is more explosive than the inside of a firework. Others had said that it was mystically enchanting and almost dream like. And I would be attending this masquerade.

The night soon came around and I took great care in wanting to make it as memorable as possible, seeing as it was just a party, not another appointment with a Capitol girl. I wore a silver mask, which wasn't overly decorated, but swished and flicked on the contours of my face, and a silver cravat to match. I wore the finest silk waistcoat and most expensive tailored suit in the Capitol. My shoes were polished and I was ready for whatever the Capitol could throw at me.

The venue was a grand rococo hall, with high chandeliers and swirling colourful wall decorations. The marble floor was finely polished and perfectly reflected the images of the other guests. There was an exquisite arch on the other side of the hall, which, I supposed, lead into another hall. There was a soft melody playing, but no band was in sight. I was greeted with wonderful champagne by an Avox, who, despite wearing their usual Avox clothes, also wore a mask. I took a gulp of the alcohol and looked at the other guests. The hall was full of people, men in tuxedos and women in sensual ball gowns. There were no groups talking, not like there usually is, only couples dancing and drinking together. I scoured the room to see if I recognised any of the citizens. Then my eye caught her.

Her hair was flowing and golden bright, like the sun, and her skin was pale yet radiantly glowing. Her chocolate eyes pierced through the lavishly decorated black mask. The filigree detail was so intricate and minute crystals made it in glisten in the chandelier light. Her lips were a gift from the goddesses, forming a flawless Cupid's bow, which were a vivid blood red. Her dress was simply divine. It was unlike any of the other dresses in the room, which had their typical Capitol flare: big, bold and bright in all different colours. Hers was a rich ruby, which fitted in tightly around her curvaceous frame, emphasising her masterfully sculptured breasts and hips. The bodice formed a symmetric V-shaped cleavage. It was short at the front but came down in tumbling fiery layers of scarlet silk at the back. Her snow legs looked marble smooth and irresistible to caress. As she floated across the floor, I noticed that the dress was backless, leading long and down, almost to her coccyx.

Then I realised, she was coming towards me.

I started moving closer to her, feeling like we were magnetically drawn. As we got closer, I noticed how large her eyes were, her pools of caramel. As we got closer, my pulse quickened and my heart raced. As we got closer, the adrenaline was pumped into every vein. As we got closer, I wanted her.

And when we met, I couldn't speak. Her beauty, her sensuality, her poise simply left me speechless. I couldn't talk even if I knew what I would say to her. But something felt natural and I had to do it. I left my empty champagne glass with a passing Avox and offered my hand out to her. She took it, her face fixed. I softly placed my other hand on her hip and she grasped onto my shoulder.

And we danced.

I don't know if it was dancing; I never was good at it, no matter how many of these events I went to. It felt more like gliding. No, not gliding. Floating. Graciously across the surface of the marble floor. Her enchanting gaze she gripped me under was never ending. I had no side thoughts. My mind was totally for her. She had full ownership of my soul. And I wanted her to have me, to do with me as she pleased.

For the whole night we danced. I was too lost in her eyes to notice that the numbers in the room were dwindling, pairs floating off into the archway on the other side of the hall. When we were the final two, I stopped dancing and finally said:

"Where is everyone?"

She looked at me, her expression unchanging. There was a moments silence as I looked worriedly around the hall. There wasn't a single person in the room, not even an Avox.

"Do you not know?" she finally said. Her voice was seductively silky. It felt air whipped and delicate.

"Know what?"

"What this evening is for?"

"No, not really," I responded. "Well, I thought it was just another ball that the Capitol holds. I've heard some rumours about this particular one; the mysterious masquerade which no one can talk about."

"There was an equal number of men and women," she said. "Everyone paired off and one by one, all of them went through that archway, and no one returned."

"Wow. How did you notice all of that?" I asked.

"I just did," she said, not really answering my question at all. "And now it's our turn."

"How do you suppose everyone knew who to pair off with? A lot of the masks were quite big and you wouldn't be able to see who it is."

"I don't know. The champagne? The music? The general physical attraction to someone who they can't see fully?"

I laughed to myself. Any suggestion was a good one, but I know her astounding beauty and incredible sex appeal attracted me to her.

"What is through there?" I said, looking into the gap's nothingness.

"I don't know. Let's find out," she said, putting her hand out to me.

I smiled and took it. Her long supple fingers entwined with mine. Her hand was cool and her skin felt like velvet on mine. We walked closer towards the arch at the other side of the hallway. My pulse was racing. I didn't know what to expect at all.

"I'm Finnick, by the way. Finnick Odair," I said.

She giggled slightly, a laugh so sweet and angelic, yet a dangerous aphrodisiac.

"I know who you are, even with the mask on. The whole of Panem knows your voice," she said.

"Well, who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oh come on! You know me but I don't know you. A first name, at least. I don't need your life story."

"My name is Venus."

"A pleasure to meet you," I said, glancing at her, her chocolate eyes gazing into mine.

"You too," she replied.

And for the first time, I saw a hint of a smile play on her cherry lips.

We finally walked through the arch and what lay beyond was unexpected. A grand four poster bed with veils on each of the sides and a canopy. It was made of dark mahogany and had elaborated detail carved into it. It looked plush and soft, with large pillows and rich red velvet throw over.

At the sight of the bed, a horrible thought ran through my mind. _Maybe this is another client appointment, but Snow just didn't tell me. Maybe she has paid to sleep with me._ Yet, that wouldn't make sense, right? All the other guests came through here, so they must have done some business. I glance at Venus out of the corner of my eye. Oh, who was I kidding? She was hot and I couldn't care less if she paid or not. I wanted her.

We walked in further and a thick black curtain dropped behind us.

"I guess we're locked in now," Venus said.

"I guess," I replied. I walked closer to the bed, still holding onto her hand. "So… is this like a big sex party? Where random people meet and drink and dance and make love and never see each other again?" I laughed slightly to myself. "Or they see each other again and just don't know that they are the person who they slept with."

"I don't… I… I think so," she said. "And we're the last pair. So, I think…"

"We have the room for as long as we want," I murmured.

I turn to face her. I reach to take her mask off, to see her face complete and pure, but she backs away.

"It will ruin the allure and mystery," she said playfully.

"You know my face. I want to know yours."

"No," She shook her heard. "But…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to. Her body language said it all.

She turned around slowly, her body close to mine. I nestled my face into her neck and inhaled her delicious scent. My nose touched her snow skin and I heard her gasp slightly. I lightly traced over her spine with my finger, feeling her tense up under my touch. I brought her closer to me, her hips magnetic to mine.

She stood away from me, turning around in a flurry like a red flame. I gasped slightly. This only made me want her more. But she made a gesture which told me to wait a moment. I couldn't wait. I needed her now. However I didn't want to rush this pure bliss.

Venus came close again. I reached out to touch her but she shook her head, so I stopped. She pushed me further back, towards the bed. She took my jacket off and flung it on the floor behind her. She slowly undid my waistcoat and took that off me, her eyes never leaving my gaze. She bent down slightly and bit onto to my cravat and pulled it off. My breathing grew faster and deeper. I swallowed hard as she stepped back. I kicked my shoes and socks off and came closer to her. I looked down into her eyes, our noses nearly touching. As I licked my lips, I felt her soft breath tingle over them.

"When can I see you Venus?" I whispered, placing my hands through her silky sunshine hair. I massaged her cheek with my thumb, her skin like velvet under mine.

"No, you can't see my face. But you can see other parts of me."

Still gazing into her eyes, I heard the rustle of fabric and felt slight movement against my body. I couldn't tell what, not until she stepped back. Not until she stepped back and out of her dress which lay on the floor. I swallowed hard again as I took in her body. She was naked apart from her shoes and a dainty pair of black lace underwear. Her breasts were perfectly formed and round with pert pink nipples. Her stomach was smooth and her hips were symmetrical curves. Everything about her was perfect. She was a goddess.

She came closer to me again and started to unbutton my shirt. She gasped slightly, like her breath had been stolen from her lungs.

"What?" I whispered.

"It's better in real life than on the television," she said, gazing at my toned chest. She took my shirt off and threw it aside. My chest rose up and down rapidly and she massaged it gently.

I don't know how I contained myself. Usually with the Capitol girls, I did all the teasing. I did the slow undressing and stepping away so they would want more. The sex never meant anything with them. It was just sex. But this was different. This was special. Venus was so close yet so far. And that was what made me crave her. Her scent was like a drug which sent shivers down my spine and the touch of her skin on mine was electric.

And then she went to the sacred place. Venus unbelted my trousers and pulled them down. I stepped out of them and looked down at her. She was stroking and kissing my legs, nibbling at my calf muscles and slowly caressing up to my thigh. My body tensed up as she got closer and closer to that place. I stopped breathing for moment as I thought she would start playing me. But she stood up fully and held onto my hand.

She led me over to the bed where she removed her high heels, ducked under the veils and crawled into the middle of the mattress and knelt up. I followed her, almost chasing her into the endless folds of crimson fabric. I knelt in front of her, breathing deep with the excitement of what was to come. I placed my hand gently upon her behind and ran my hands up her back. I could see her swallow hard.

I moved closer in to her, my lips touching hers. Our mouths entwined with the passion of our kiss. My eyes rolled back into their sockets as the kiss felt divine, more sensual than any lips I had felt before. Her tongue licked at mine, delving deeper into my mouth. My senses became more aroused and alert.

"Finnick?" she moaned between kisses.

"Mmm…. Venus."

She stopped for a moment and came closer to my ear. I felt her warm breath on my cheek. I opened my eyes. The colour of her lips was still volcanic red. Her caramel pools burned into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said softly.

"Touch me," she whispered slowly, her voice erotic and passionate. A sensual smile rested on her lips.

I forced my lips upon her, kissing her madly as I forced her back into the luxurious pillows. I tethered my body above her, my chest just rubbing slightly against hers, feeling it rise and fall rapidly. Her legs opened and my hips rested gently inside. I didn't want to squash her but I needed to feel her on me, her electric touch awakening my skin.

My hand ran down her body, caressing the curves of her marble-smooth stomach. I slipped my hand into her underwear and felt her tense up under my touch. A small moan escaped her mouth under the smothering of my kisses. I slid two fingers inside her and she bit hard on my bottom lip. The salty taste of blood ran over my tongue. It didn't hurt, but, in a strange lustful way, I loved it. My pace grew faster as I played and teased Venus with my fingers. I tantalized her body with my tongue, licking and kissing her chest, a small trail of blood in my path from my broken lip. She moaned wildly, my caressing giving her a sweet and raw pleasure.

I removed my fingers from inside of her and gradually kissed down to her underwear. I bit onto the top and pulled them off, Venus flinging them off her ankles. And so she lay there, completely open for me, with only her mask to hide behind. I wanted to taste her, lick at her essence, suck in her sweet juices and make her want me more. But she stopped me.

"Wait," she said. I looked up to her. She smiled at me, her lips flaming with delight. She made a gesture for me to come closer, so I did. I lay on my side next to her. "Let me…"

She pinned me down, digging her fingernails into my wrists, and lay on top of me. She tickled her nose with mine, teasing me with her lips so close to my own. I tried to kiss them but she backed away slightly, giggling to herself. I laughed too.

"Oh, come on, Venus," I smiled. "Let me kiss you."

"No," she grinned. "I'm going to kiss you."

She kissed my cheek, and slowly, her kisses travelled down my chest, over my muscles and lower. Her grip around my hands loosened as she went down, covering my skin with her supple lips, nibbling into my muscular contours. Her teeth ran along the top of my briefs, making my body tense up with the hope of her touching me. She removed my briefs and my erection sprang up. Now there was nothing for me to hide behind. She knelt in between my legs and looked up to me, with a glint of desire in her eye. And she went down on me, taking it all in her mouth. I let out a quiet moan, delighted that my urge for her was being satisfied.

I closed my eyes, taking hold of her hair and stroking it gently as she bobbed up and down. I was on cloud nine, the pleasure of her irresistible lips and tongue pleasing me. After all the playing and fooling, I finally had her. She took me to places of sexual desire I have never been before. She made me want her more and more with every stroke of her tongue, with every kiss of her lips. The delicious tension grew as the bliss increased. No, not yet! I can't climax now.

Tugging her hair, I pulled her up to me, just before she reached the point of no return. My beast calmed down, knowing what was to come would be so much better. I glanced down slightly, at my throbbing member. There was a lip mark by my hip bone where she kissed me. Clearly the Capitol make up isn't as irremovable as they think; I mean, if it can't withstand oral sex, it will be crap for everything else!

"Venus," I said, as she crawled back up to me, laying her head on my chest. "That was… wow! Do you even have a gag reflex?"

She laughed softly, her breasts bouncing up and down on my muscles.

"Finn, I don't want to talk, I want to… Oh!"

I took her by surprise as I slid my shaft inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets, bit by bit, taking it all in. She dug her nails into the pillows and slowly built up her rhythm. She was warm and moist and twitching with pleasure. My heart raced in my chest, like it was going to pound out of my rib cage. I held onto her hips and helped her ride me, thrusting deeper inside of her. Pleasure was all she felt; her delightful moans made that clear to me. She went faster and the euphoria was immense. My head swooned under the sheer bliss that rushed through my veins. And it rushed into my groin.

"Venus," I moaned. 'I'm going to…"

My load emptied inside of her in an exhilarating wave of sweet and sensual passion. I gripped onto her cheeks hard as a gasp of pure ecstasy escaped Venus's tender throat, her eyes looking up to the heavens. My body convulsed and twitched at one of the most intense climaxes I have ever reached before.

"Yes!" she screamed.

She collapsed on top of me, panting and sweating, slipping myself out of her. She ran her finger along the contours of my torso and I traced her spine slowly.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"What for?"

"For not using protection. I don't want you to be committed to a child at such a young age. And I couldn't support you, with me being all the way back in District 4 and you here," I said, feeling so guilty.

She laughed softly and looked up to me. Her eyes looked deep into mine.

"I don't care," she whispered. I furrowed my brow slightly. How could she not care? "At least I'll know that my child will be good looking."

I laughed, sensing her humorous side. Her arousing laughter filled the air.

"It would be a looker," I grinned.

She carried on tracing my muscles, working her finger nail into the lines.

"I don't want this night to end," she sighed.

"It doesn't have to. It's only just begun," I replied.

She looked up at me again, our eyes locked in a heated gaze. I took hold off her body and lifted her up, so she sat on top of me. I nestled my face into her cleavage and started to kiss her breasts. She rested her head on mine as I licked her nipples. I heard little noises coming from her. She was sensitive, her breasts swelled under my lips touch. I pinched her nipple with my teeth and teased the tip with my tongue.

I laid her back down and hovered above her, gazing into her eyes. I placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Please let me take your mask off, Venus," I said.

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I want to, I really do. But what if you recognise me on your next Capitol visit? I know about you, about your Capitol conquests. And I don't want to be thought of as another girl who slept with the famous Finnick Odair. And I don't want _you_ to perceive _me_ as just another Capitol girl. I don't want any of that. I want to be this, right now, in this moment. I want this night to be unforgettable for the both of us. I want you to wake up in the morning with the taste my lips on yours. I want you to think that every blonde you see in Panem is me. I want you to have the best orgasms of your life, that no others will ever be the same. And the only way this can stay alive after tonight is if I am a mystery."

I sighed gently. I wanted to see her beautiful face in full, to run my hands along her slightly flushed cheeks, to kiss her forehead. But she was right. I wanted this night to be an eternal fantasy of never ending passion. She was special, unlike any human in the whole of Panem. I did want her kiss to linger in my mind. I did want to see her wherever I went. And I knew already that she could give me an amazing orgasm.

A thought swept across my mind and I didn't know how to feel about it. I didn't know how she would respond to it. But the only I would find out is if I asked her. I slumped back onto the bed, resting my hands underneath my head. She laid beside me, wrapping her leg over mine and her head resting on my chest.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So you haven't asked Snow if you could have the night with me?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! What…" She looked up to me and said softly: "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged slightly.

"I don't know," I mumbled. Crap! Clearly she knows nothing about my arrangement with Snow. And now I've given her a reason to question me.

"Finnick? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you…" I stared up at the ceiling to avoid her probing gaze.

She pulled my chin to get my attention. She gazed deep into my eyes.

"Can't or won't?" She said, narrowing her eyes. "Please." She bit her bottom lip gently. I hesitate for a moment before replying.

"After my games, I became really popular in the Capitol. They loved me, especially the women. As soon as I turned 16, I was graced with the presence of President Snow in my new home. He said I had… desirable qualities which are needed in the Capitol and that at my age, I would be able to fulfil those needs. He said if I didn't, all that I held dear to me in the world would disappear."

I paused to swallow hard, to regain composure. I haven't thought about it all this hard in a while and of course, I haven't told anyone else.

"At first I defied him. I didn't want to do what he wanted me to. I was young and I didn't believe that he would uphold his side of the bargain. The first time I said no, my little sister and brother were Reaped. It could have been a coincidence. My brother did have his name in the bowl quite a few times from the tesserae and being 18. He sacrificed himself for her, but she never made it home.

"But the second time I said no, my father and his crew, his closest friends, were 'lost at sea'. That couldn't have been a coincidence. That day he died, the sea was calm. It wasn't even rough enough to kill a fly.

"So I had to take up his offer. What choice did I have? I only had my mother left and very close friends. I didn't want him to pick them off, one by one. I didn't want to be alone in the Victor's Village."

"So what did Snow want you to do?" she asked, listening intently to my story.

"Like I said, I'm desirable. And because I was of consenting age, I was old enough to give the ladies what they wanted: Me. So every so often, once or twice a month, sometimes more, I am summoned to the Capitol. And… I have to spend the night with the highest bidder, doing whatever they wanted."

"You're a… prostitute?" Venus asked.

"Putting it simple: yeah," I replied. She gazed deep into my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"I am so sorry, Finnick," she said, her voice full of meaning. "Truly I am. I can't believe that they do that to you."

I shrug slightly, careful not to disturb our divine closeness. I knew that this would be hard for her to process and I didn't expect her to say anything, whether it was positive or negative, supportive or unsupportive. She was from the Capitol and I didn't know how she would react to my revelation.

"Does anyone else do it, what you have to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably. If there are, then God help them and their families. I just hope, really hope that there aren't any desirable females Snow has sold off. I would hate to be a 16 year old girl, losing your virginity to a Capitol man who just wanted a quick fuck with a hot Victor. It would hurt them and it wouldn't be with someone they cared about."

"But what about you? Wouldn't you want your first time to be with someone you cared for?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Females deal with sex in different ways to males. Females become emotionally attached to who they sleep with. Men, it's not the same. We can screw and screw and screw and not be affected. And the girl I lost my virginity to, it was her first time also."

Venus looked at me with intrigue. I smiled slightly. At least, it seemed, she wasn't supporting Snow.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"She was seventeen, only a few months older than me. She, apparently, fell in love with me when she saw me win. She was nice enough. Her parents paid millions for her night with me, absolute millions. It was the combination of everything that made the price higher than usual: me losing my virginity, her losing hers and her losing hers to the famous Victor from District 4."

"How much do you get for it in general?" she asked. I smiled slightly.

"Nothing. Snow is kind of my pimp," I chuckled to myself, sensing the irony. I watch her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"So you do all of that and you get nothing?" she asked, with a hint of laughter.

"Well, I get sexual satisfaction," I grinned. "Yeah, they pay Snow the money, but they always insist on giving me gifts. But I rarely accept them. I want other things from them."

"What?"

"Secrets," I replied. "I thought I would use Snow's plan against him. A lot of the women are high up and influential. They know things. So I ask that they give me information about Snow and I'll give them the extra special treatment. I don't, I just say I do. The fact I was screwing them was special enough," I said, smiling to myself.

"And you thought I bid for you?" I nod.

"I did. And I'm sorry for thinking you would pay for me. I just… I always have to go to the parties I'm invited to and they always involve going home with a girl at the end of the night. And when I saw the bed, I didn't know if Snow had saved the effort and brought the bed to us. But you didn't say the code words so I wasn't too sure."

"Code word?"

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know if I am meeting a client or just another Capitol person. So they say 'Down to business' and I know they're a client."

"I see. Would you have cared if I was another client?"

"No. You're not like them. You're different."

She smiled bright.

"Why, thank you Mr Odair. I haven't paid for you, by the way. And I'm glad. Because I get the feeling you would've treated me differently if I was."

"You're right. And if you were a client, I wouldn't be coming back for more," I said, biting my bottom lip slightly.

She smiled, her red lips alighting with passion. I softly pressed my lips on hers. She kissed back, her tongue sliding into my mouth and exploring it. I kissed deeper and more passionately. She leaned back and I followed her, tethering my body above her. Her lips relit my cravings for her. I prised her legs open wide and started to stroke her with my finger tips. Her body quivered under my touch. After our first time, she was a lot more sensitive.

"Mmm… Venus, you're wetter than before," I teased.

I could see it in her face that she tried to contain the enjoyment of my caressing fingers. She breathed hard and fast.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Mhmm," she moaned.

I felt my erection lengthen as her moans aroused me. I forced her hands back into the pillows of the bed, making her gasp slightly.

"You are mine," I said.

Her eyes locked with mine, and she was speechless. But her eyes told me everything. She was begging for it.

I drove myself inside her, making her squeal with delight. I slowly went in and out, removing it before going back in again, toying with her senses. She went crazy; her body needed relief.

"Finn!" she moaned.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"Stop!"

"Oh, so you don't want to have sex with me?" I questioned playfully, continuing to slowly thrust in and out of her. She arched her back reflexively to my motions.

"Yes! I… Oh, please! Just fuck me!" she cried out.

I buried myself deep inside of her in one hard shove. I moved closer to her face and gazed into her eyes, her wanting desperate eyes.

"Beg for me," I purred.

She gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm begging you, Finnick," she said intensely.

I smiled, watching her bite her bottom blood red lip seductively.

"As you wish, Miss V."

I started to work my way inside her, building up a rhythm, getting faster. Her body flushed crimson, my passion burning through her veins. Her gasps of pleasure filled my ears and spurred me on. She grinded her hips in time with me, making sure I was buried deep inside her. My fingers dug harsh into her supple flesh and her eyes shot open, with terror and ecstasy. She liked it. She liked the mix of pain and pleasure.

She bit her bottom lip slightly with a glint in her eye that said "Do it".

I went down onto her neck, her silky neck and nibbled on her delicious skin. Whimpers of rapture leaked from her mouth, drowning the room with her lascivious cries. Oh, God! She was so hot! A spark drove me inside her harder, fulfilling my beasts' unchaste desire for her. My heart beat on the double, like it was going to pump out of my chest. I felt the tension building in my body. Yes!

"Yes!" she cried.

"Oh, god, yes!" I growled.

I released my seed inside her as she spiralled into an intense and crazy climax. Her mouth lay open and her back was arched, my hands still restraining her. I looked up to the heavens as my passion emptied into her. I released her and collapsed next to her. My chest heaved fast. My eyes fluttered slightly.

"Wow…" I murmured.

Venus curled up next to me, resting her head on my chest again.

"You're telling me," she said, laughing softly. I smiled.

"You've exhausted me, Venus. No woman has ever done that ever. And I've slept with a lot of women."

"You're not finished yet, are you?" she said, looking to me. I smiled and shook my head. "Good. I've got at least one more go in me."

I laughed quite loudly.

"Oh, so I'm a ride, now?" She giggled. "I'll have to start charging you! Oh wait…"

She giggled, sensing my humour, and I laughed too. Our sweet symphony of humour. I looked to her.

"Can I tie you up?"

"Excuse me?" I said, quite shocked.

"I want to tie you up! You've give me so much pleasure, I want to give you something in return."

I hesitated for a moment. With what, though? There's only really my cravat and she wasn't even wearing a bra so she couldn't use that. But it was only ever going to happen once.

"Sure," I smiled. "I am all yours."

A seductive glint was in her smouldering brown eyes. She took my cravat from the floor and tied my hands to the bedstead. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. I kind of liked it, being the clay to her potter's hand.

"Close your eyes, and keep them closed," she ordered, to which, I obeyed.

The loss of sight heightened all my other senses. I could even smell her better, that just-fucked sort of smell women get. It was pretty hot. And her breathing seemed louder than usual. Or maybe she was just breathing harder.

First, I felt a finger nail run down my neck, over the centre of my chest and slowly stopping just before my slowly growing erection. And it hovered there, circling the skin above. My breathing grew deeper and small moans escaped my mouth. So sensuous, so satisfying. And she did the same again, but with her tongue. The neck, the chest, the groin and stopping. Then with her lips, kissing her way down. All I felt was raw happiness. And it made my member happy. Soon it was completely erect and I could almost spell Venus's cravings for me.

No sooner had this thought swept across my mind, I was mounted and being rode. I clenched my eyes shut and bit hard on my lip to contain my bliss. She was so skilled. Even without my hands, she knew how to pleasure me. But this wasn't soft. Oh no.

She fucked me… hard.

Venus pounded away at me, her thighs slapping on mine. Her moans were loud and she was enjoying herself. But me? I wasn't enjoying myself… I was on cloud nine with erotic ecstasy. She was warm and moist and my body lit up in fiery paradise. Her nails dug into my restrained wrists. How I wanted to caress her silky skin as she fulfilled my desire. But the fact my hands were tied enhanced the pleasure, spurred me on to the point of…

"Oh fuck!" I cried out.

To the point of climaxing. Intense and awesome. A never ending spiral of diverging pain and pleasure. I heard her cry out.

"Finnick!" she called, her nails digging in deeper to my flesh.

She collapsed next to me. I finally opened my eyes. She was breathing deep, looking so tired.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked. She smiled and looked up to me.

"That was my best orgasm ever," she said. I smiled.

"I wish I could've seen your face," I purred.

"Well," she said, giggling slightly. "You will live the rest of your life wanting to know that."

"Yeah, and it will turn me on so much. Even just thinking of your moans makes me go hard." She chuckled softly. "Can you untie me now?"

"No! You are forever mine!" she said sarcastically. She sat up and untied me. I rubbed my wrists together. They stung slightly. I looked at the indentations she left in my skin.

"Christ, Venus!"

She snuggled up against my body, her legs entwining with mine. She smiled slightly as she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm sorry. It was just so good."

"No worries. They will be gone by tomorrow."

I looked down at her. She looked tired. But it felt right: her being with me, this divine closeness. It felt like she fit perfectly under my arm, a snug fit for a cuddle.

"Do you think you will ever find love?"

I furrowed my brow. Wow. That was quite… random.

"I don't know," I said. "Who would ever love me when I'm Snow's lap dog? I've been doing this for three years now and I've got a bit of a reputation. No one knows about the fact I have to do it, they all just think I do it because I can. With the title 'man whore' and what I have to do, no one would ever love me."

"You never know," she said quietly.

"It won't happen," I said. I yawn slightly. "No girl will understand. Plus Snow could hurt them. I wouldn't want that."

I felt her body start to relax and then heard deep breathing. I looked down. She was fast asleep. I could… But what if she woke up? No. I promised her I wouldn't take her mask off. I glanced at her neck and smiled. I left a love bite where I kissed her. She will definitely remember me in the morning. I closed my eyes and breathed deep.

I woke up, startled and scared. What the…

I was back in my bedroom in the Training Centre. I rubbed my head and got up. That was one crazy dream! I got up and went to the shower. I looked up into the waterfall of water. I washed my body and hair. I got out and dried myself, looking in the mirror.

No…

By my hip bone was a mark, a mark not even the Capitol's soap could remove. The mark of a blood red kiss. There's only one way that could've got there.

But it was a dream! How could I fall asleep there and wake up here!

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It was real. I put my hands to my lips in remembrance of her lips, her supple lips, and could taste her instantly. I did sleep with that girl, Venus. And I wished I knew her, who she was. Words could never describe how amazing that night was. Shivers went down my spine when I thought of her sensuous touch, how she wrapped her tongue around my member, when I came inside her. Not only that, but she knew about me, what Snow made me do. And she understood. She was normal. I looked for her, trying to see if any knew of a Venus, blonde with brown eyes. But nothing. I would never find her, ever.


	2. Finnick Odair: 23 Years Old

I've fallen in love with a girl. I mentored her. Annie Cresta, her name is. She is everything I want in a girl, but she is troubled by her Games. Annie accepts me and what I have to do. She knows it is to protect her. I am mentoring again this year. And no doubt I will have requests for my presence in a ladies' bedroom. But now, I have actual business.

I walk through the Capitol, the day after the training scores are announced, on my way to a meeting with a potential sponsor. They said they liked the female tribute but wanted to know more about her before spending their money. I knock on her door. A bright yellow woman answers it. She wears a pea green wig which is in a bow on top of her head.

"Mr Odair! How lovely! Come in!"

I enter her establishment. Big enough, with all the usual Capitol gadgets. I am offered champagne and nibbles, to which I accept. An Avox serves me. This lady must be rich. But I don't recognise her at all. Well, I haven't slept with her.

I sit down and survey her more closely. Her eyes are blue, probably contact lenses, and her skin is quite pale, which emphasises the yellow of her dress. The dress is quite nice though; it frames her figure in all the right ways. She wears extremely high heels which look like they kill. Her make up is quite simple: pale like her skin, only an intense red lip stain. Hmm, that reminds me…

Actually, she looks like she could be a new client. Maybe that _is_ what this was about.

"Now," she says, sitting down in front of me. "Down to business?"

Okay, she definitely is one of my clients. That' the code word that had to be used. I sigh. Snow should've at least given me some warning. I hate getting these unexpected ones.

"Of course, Miss Loreen." I smile. "Where shall we begin?"

"Close your eyes," she says with that horrible Capitol squeal.

I do as she says. I hear rustles of fabric and the clopping of high-heeled shoes. She is probably undressing for me.

"Open," she says after a while of silence, her voice less squeaky, more like that of a normal person. I obey her.

Long blonde wavy hair. Smouldering brown eyes. That perfect Cupid's bow in the blood lips. Pert pink nipples and marble white skin. I can do nothing but stare.

Venus?!

"Hello Finnick."


End file.
